disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula
Dracula is a 1965 Horror Traditionally-animated feature film from Walt Disney Productions, Directed by Wolfgang Reitherman and Produced by Walt Disney. Plot The Blue Book of Dracula Open itself up into the Movie's Story. In 1897 after Many Vampie Attacks, a newly-qualified solicitor Jonathan Harker takes the Transylvanian Count Dracula as a client from his colleague R. M. Renfield, who has gone insane. Jonathan travels to Transylvania to arrange Dracula's real estate acquisition in London, including Carfax Abbey. Jonathan meets Dracula, who discovers a picture of Harker's fiancée, Mina, and believes that she is the reincarnation of Elisabeta. Dracula leaves Jonathan to be seduced by his brides and sails to England with boxes of his native soil, taking up residence at Carfax Abbey. His arrival is foretold by the ravings of Renfield, now an inmate in Dr. Jack Seward's neighboring insane asylum. In London, Dracula emerges as a wolf-like creature amid a fierce thunderstorm and hypnotically seduces, then rapes and bites Lucy Westenra, with whom Mina is staying while Jonathan is in Transylvania. Lucy's deteriorating health and behavioral changes prompts Lucy's former suitors Quincey Morris and Dr. Seward, along with her fiancée, Arthur Holmwood, to summon Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, who recognizes Lucy as the victim of a vampire. Dracula, appearing young and handsome during daylight, meets and charms Mina. When Mina receives word from Jonathan, who has escaped the castle and recovered at a convent, she travels to Romania to marry him. In his fury, Dracula transforms Lucy into a vampire. Van Helsing, Holmwood, Seward and Morris kill Lucy. After Jonathan and Mina return to London, Jonathan and Van Helsing lead the others to Carfax Abbey, where they destroy the Count's boxes of soil. Dracula enters the asylum, where he kills Renfield for warning Mina of his presence before visiting Mina, who is staying in Seward's quarters while the others hunt Dracula. He confesses that he murdered Lucy and has been terrorizing Mina's friends, but a confused and angry Mina admits that she still loves him and remembers her previous life as Elisabeta. At her insistence, Dracula begins transforming her into a vampire. The hunters burst into the bedroom, with Dracula claiming Mina as his bride before escaping. As Mina begins changing, Van Helsing hypnotizes her and learns via her connection with Dracula that he is sailing home in his last remaining box. The hunters depart for Varna to intercept him, but Dracula reads Mina's mind and evades them. The hunters split up, with Van Helsing and Mina traveling to the Borgo Pass and the castle, while the others try to stop the Gypsies transporting the Count. At night, Van Helsing and Mina are approached by Dracula's brides. They frighten Mina at first, but she gives into their chanting and attempts to seduce Van Helsing. Before Mina can feed on his blood, Van Helsing places a communion wafer upon her forehead, leaving a mark. He surrounds them with a ring of fire to protect them from the brides, then infiltrates the castle and decapitates them the following morning. As sunset approaches, Dracula's carriage arrives at the castle, pursued by the hunters. A fight between the hunters and gypsies ensues, and at sunset Dracula bursts from his coffin. Harker yells "Party's Over Vampire!" and then slits his throat while a wounded Morris yells "If you a Vampire, Be No Longer!" and then stabs him in the heart with a Bowie knife. As Dracula staggers, Mina rushes to his defense. Holmwood tries to attack but Van Helsing and Harker allow her to retreat with the Count. Morris dies, surrounded by his friends. In the chapel where he renounced God, Dracula lies dying in an ancient demonic form. He asks Mina to give him peace. They share a kiss as the candles adorning the chapel light up, and Mina shoves the knife through Dracula's heart. The mark on her forehead disappears as Dracula's curse is lifted. She decapitates him, and finally gazes up at the fresco of Vlad and Elisabeta ascending to Heaven together. The film closes with a note left by Jonathan Harker seven years after the events, detailing his married life with Mina and the birth of their son, whom they name after all four members of the party, but address as "Quincey". Quincey is depicted sitting on the knee of Van Helsing as they recount their adventure. Seward and Arthur have each gotten married then both Declared "See We Just Already Did". Voice Cast *Brian Bedford as Jonathan Harker: A solicitor sent to do business with Count Dracula; Mina's fiancé and prisoner in Dracula's castle. *George Sanders as Dracula: A Transylvanian noble who has purchased a house in London. *Monica Evans as Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker (née Murray): A schoolteacher and Jonathan Harker's fiancée (later his wife). *Ginny Tyler as Lucy Westenra: A 19-year-old aristocrat; Mina's best friend; Arthur's fiancée and Dracula's first victim. *Junius Matthews as Arthur Holmwood: Lucy's suitor and later fiancé. He inherits the title of Lord Godalming upon his father's death. *Sterling Holloway as John Seward: A doctor; one of Lucy's suitors and a former student of Van Helsing. *J. Pat O'Malley as Abraham Van Helsing *Norman Alden as Quincey Morris *John Fiedler as Renfield *Sebastian Cabot as Narrator Gallery Posters TBA Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Designs TBA Screencaps Others TBA Video * * * Marketing TBA Production Walt Disney was optioned on Bram Stoker's Dracula in 1940 and has completed all the Storyboard in 1950 with Bill Peet, Ken Anderson and Marc Davis not until production of animation starts from February 1962 to finish on November 1963 and then through difficulty release dates until reached on 1965 They used the same style of animation as One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone and Animated Segment of Mary Poppins Designs TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Sound Effects Music Releases Theatrical Releases The film was originally released to theaters on November 24, 1965. In the United States, it was re-issued to theaters on December 23, 1971, and re-released jointly with Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore on August 18, 1983 in Australia. As a Result for the Release, the film was Too Scary, Buena Vista Pictures Distribution pull it from Home media and everything International Release *UK - December 17 1965 *Argentina -- 14 January 1966 *Australia - February 10 1966 *Hong Kong - May 26 1966 *Ireland - June 17 1966 *Japan - 16 July 1966 *Mexico - 8 December 1966 *Sweden - 12 December 1966 *France - 14 December 1966 *West Germany - 15 December 1966 *Italy - 20 December 1966 *Denmark - 26 December 1966 *Norway- 26 December 1966 *Belgium - 1 January 1967 *Brazil - 4 July 1967 *Austria - 1 December 1967 *Finland- 15 December 1967 *Any Ideas for International Releases? Re-Releases *US - December 23, 1971 *Australia - August 18, 1983 Release Infos *in Australia, a colored "Dollar Bill and Australians Keep The Wheels Of Industry Turning" released theatrically in Some Prints before Dracula Reception The film was a financial success at the box office and the sixth highest grossing film of 1965 as well as highest grossing animated film of 1965. Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Quotes Sequels Disney Sprawns a Franchise called Disney's Monsters have Direct-to-Video Sequels to this Animated film, this become so Rare. *Disney's Frankenstein (r. October 1, 1990) *Disney's Bride of Frankenstein (r. October 2, 1991) *Disney's Wolfman (r. October 3, 1992) *Disney's The Mummy (r. October 4, 1993) *Disney's The Invisible Man (r. October 5, 1994) *Disney's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (r. October 6, 1995) *Disney's Creature from the Black Lagoon (r. October 7, 1996) *Many More Impacts TBA Legacies TBA Reused Outfits image_0046.jpg|Mickey mouse wears Same Outfit from 1965 Disney version of Dracula in "Donald's Halloween Scare" Madhatterdisney.png|The Mad Hatter wears Same Outfit from 1965 Disney version of Jonathan Harker Le-lièvre-de-mars.jpg|The March Hare wears Same Outfit from 1965 Disney version of John Seward Whiterabbit3.png|The White Rabbit wears Same Outfit from 1965 Disney version of Abraham Van Helsing TBA Trivia *This is the last animated feature released when Walt Disney was alive before his death year before. *This is the second and the last animated feature featuring "a dark age" star opening scene before fades into a Dark Forest, since used from the Sword in the Stone. Runtimes TBA Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:1965 Category:1965 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Disney Theatrical Films